1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved target handling system and, more specifically, to a target system that uses a knee-like action to raise a pop-up style target that consists of a head and torso.
2. Related Art
Currently available pop-up target systems typically handle only lightweight plastic silhouettes. Thus, these targets are unable to absorb bullets. The bullets thus splatter lead upon impact, or pass through the target and are trapped by an earthen berm behind the target. Because the bullets are often made from lead, the lead in the bullets is simply disbursed into the surrounding environment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide targets which are made from material which trap bullets and produce less scattering of metal from bullets.
In addition, because these silhouette targets are two-dimensional (flat), such targets can only be used with a single shooter firing from a specific firing position because the shooter must view the target face-on. In other words, an oblique angle between the target and the shooter does not provide the shooter with a realistic target at which to shoot. In addition, multiple shooters in two positions may not both fire obliquely at the same target, although the use of a cross-fire allows shooters to learn to support each other in combat situations. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide the shooter with a target which allows a realistic target at an oblique angle.
The fact that conventional targets are constructed from plastic creates a problem with respect to fire. Tracer ammunition used in training starts grass fires and the plastic targets typically burn or melt and jam the lifting mechanism. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a target which is not made from plastic.
Two-dimensional silhouette targets also do not produce realistic shadows when illumination comes from the side of a target. When a shooter is looking down at a target, the movement of a shadow in the ground can be an important part of acquiring a target. Thus, the lack of realistic shadows in a two-dimensional target prevents the shooter from being trained to acquire targets by shadows cast by an enemy emerging from concealment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide the shooter with a three-dimensional target which produces a shadow movement which is comparable to the shadow movement from an opponent moving out of concealment.
Because currently available pop-up target systems typically handle only lightweight plastic silhouettes, most target lifting systems are designed around a rotating arms that cannot lift heavy loads. Because the targets are of moderate weight, motion-sensing devices used in conjunction with the target are prone to error. Specifically, bullets may not be fully absorbed by the target; target motion from wind provides erroneous results; and target motion from spalls or ricochets may provide erroneous results. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a different lifting system to lift heavier targets. This would result in the ability to use more effective instrumentation to determine when hits occur. In addition, a heavier target has improved bullet-stopping ability such that solid hits will transmit more energy to the target and will register more easily on motion-sensing devices. In addition, target motion of a heavier target from wind or from impacts from spalls or ricochets will be different from motions produced by clean hits, thereby assisting in the determination of when hits occur.
Lightweight silhouette targets generally do not have sound or light sources mounted on the target for enhanced realism. One reason why these targets are not so equipped is that the weight of the sound or light sources materially affects the target lifting mechanism. As a result, light or sound equipment is added by using equipment mounted in the pit holding the target mechanism. Specifically, the effect of muzzle flash is produced by using a strobe light directed to illuminate the front of the target and noise is produced by a separate sound-generating device placed near the target. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a target lifting mechanism of such construction to allow mounting of sound or light equipment on a target for enhanced realism without materially affecting the target lift performance.
Thermal gun sights may be used in training with silhouette targets of the prior art. To use the thermal sights, the target itself must be heated. Presently, the target is heated by attaching flexible electrical heater units to the front of the silhouette. However, the heater can be rendered inoperative by incoming fire that breaks the heater resistance wires in the units. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a more massive target which may be heated when in a non-visible position.
Many target lifting systems generally have the lifting unit at the base of the lifting arm. Accordingly, the target does not cover or protect the lifting mechanism from exposure to gunfire. There is a need in the art to provide a target where the target lifting mechanism is more effectively protected from exposure to gunfire.